Stargate: Ancient Reincarnation Episode 2
by Spearhead
Summary: The foundations of the Alterra civilisation to rise once again, start being laid. People native to Pegasus begin rallying behind the Ancestors to fight the Wraith, while Earth sets plans in motion.
1. Chapter 1

Teyla stood in the centre of the primitive town that the Athosian people had managed to build during their year without the Tau'ri. Even though to the galaxy at large they were known as the Lanteans, Teyla had been told many times that their galaxy knew them as the Tau'ri.

Teyla was perched on top of a small wooden platform. At her request the entire village had been summoned to hear her speak about the Wraith and what they could do to oppose them. Since the Tau'ri left with Atlantis over a year ago, Teyla began finding fewer and fewer things that inspired her people. But her latest guest had given her hope and he was no doubt the key to the future of Pegasus.

"Athosians, listen." Teyla began. All eyes fell on her as the thirty or so gathered looked at her.

"I know this past year has been hard for us. Dispite our best efforts our way of life has been lost to us. Instead of hunting, we are herding. Instead of harvesting, we are climbing trees for fruit. This is not the Athosian way. Before Atlantis, we worried about the Wraith. We were a proud people with good trade, but now we are a broken people. We must change our ways." Teyla said as more gathered from their homes.

"We must follow an example and adapt to once again become strong. I have found that example." Teyla indicated to the hooded man walking up onto the platform. Everyone looked at the man in awe. His long flowing brown robe consealed everything that lay beneath.

"Athosians, I give you, the Ancestors." Teyla said as the man lowered his hood to reveal his face. The robe still managed to conseal everything from the neck down, but the man looked completely ordinary. It was Stevenson.

"You try to decieve us Teyla?" A man shouted from the crowd.

"Who says this?" Teyla asked, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"He is no Ancestor, he is as plain as I." The same man, still undiscovered, shouted.

"You dare..." Teyla began.

"Yes, while we suffered on New Athos and died at the hands of the one you call Micheal, where were you?" The same man screamed for an answer.

"I was searching." Teyla replied.

"Lies! You were stilling with your Earther friends in the City of the Ancestors." The villiager screamed. Without saying a word, Stevenson raised his arm at the crowd and a man began to rise into the air.

"What? What's happening?" The rugged looking man asked, physically stunned.

Everyone just looked in awe as Stevenson lowered his arm and the man who was challenging Teyla, slowly drifted down to the spot he was previously stood in.

Sheppard, Devonshire and a few native hunters were stood guarding the gate. The Lady-Provider had fully embraced her title and this meant her name was no longer needed, so her people had begun calling their homeworld Mara as a homage to their greatest leader.

Sheppard kind of liked the name for a planet. Although Stevenson had begun to argue that a planets name was taken from the gate address, the Pegasus constillation of Mara was infact in the address. So Stevenson was overruled by the Lady-Provider.

"Better than calling the planet Sheppard." John said.

"What sir?" Devonshire asked.

"Nothing." John replied.

The little encampment that had been set up at the gate was nothing special. A few tents made from animal skin, a fire and a few wooden stools were all that was really needed for gate defence. Sheppard had managed to aquire several wooden tables to use as barricades. As someone exited the gate, the first thing they'd see was the tower. Now fully clear of flora, her silver majesty shone in the sunlight like a beacon. Stevenson had swarms of nanites in the lower levels of the city/ship, making repairs and removing soil from collapsed sections. But no proper Replicator walking around yet.

Sheppard would be greatful when Stevenson had the Replicators up and running, He could get rid of the wildlife hunters and use Replicators for guard duty. Even though they were undertrained and inexperianced, the hunters had a good aim and nerves of steel. Their layers of animal skin armour, crossbows and knifes were enough to make anyone think twice.

Sheppard and the Lady-Provider were discussing the possibility of outfitting these men with simple one peice naquadah/trinium chest plate, like Ancient Greek soldiers. It was a project that they would need Stevenson and his nanite mines resources to implement.

Suddenly, the stargate begins to dial. As the third symbol locks in, Sheppard lept into action.

"Everyone in position!" John hunters hide behind nearby trees, two take cover behind one of the table barricades while Sheppard and Devonshire use the other table barricade and ready their P-90s.

When the last symbol locked, the gate activated and the event horizon snapped into place.

"Everyone stand down." Sheppard orders as Stevenson and Teyla walk through the gate.

"Stevenson, Teyla, how'd it go?" John asked, smiling.

"Well." Ryan nodded as the Athosians began following them through.

"The Lady-Provider wants to talk to you. I'll help the Athosians settle in." John informed. After recieving a nod, Stevenson disappeared with his speed leaving nothing but a cloud of mud and leaves shooting up into the air.

Mara, or the Lady-Provider, was sat in her court listening to her ministers bicker and argue. Her Resouce Minister and War Minister were shouting at each other. The newly appointed War Minister was fighting for hunters to be trained for battle by Sheppard, while the Resource Minister was arguing the fact that they needed the hunters and farmers to feed the people.

As Mara rubbed her head in frustration and fatigue, the sound of the large wooden doors opening caught her attention. The two male Ministers stopped shouting and this caused her to raise her head. In the doorway for the hall was Stevenson. His brown robe flowed past his legs as the chilled wind blew from behind him and rushed into the large hall.

"Leave us." The Lady-Provider ordered. The five men and two women Ministers stood up and left the hall. They walked passed Stevenson and bowed before completely leaving the hall. Ryan closed the doors behind him and walked towards Mara.

"My Lady." Stevenson said, approaching the Lady-Provider.

"Ancestor." Mara smiled, bowing.

"What did you want to talk about?" Stevenson asked. When Ryan used the Repository, the language centre of his brain had been reprogrammed to speak the Ancient language, or Lingara. He had been re-learning the English language ever since. A major step in this process was scanning the minds of the Atlantis Expedition that wanted to join him.

"Well, as you know, my people are hunters and farmers. Even though they lack military training, our hunters have pledged themselves to guarding the Stargate. The few soldiers that we did have, retired when my reign began. I would have the guards use their weapons, but they don't have the skills nessacary." Mara informed.

"And you want Sheppard to provide military training?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. I understand the Athosians have now joined us and I know they have training from John. I will not see my people slave away in fields while the Athosians and your people keeping us safe. I would not have another Lord-Protector rule these lands." Mara informed, her temper a little flared.

"Neither would I, my Lady. My hope is that the Athosians and Marans will share the burdens the future. The Athosians are skilled farmers and hunters. They will help greatly." Ryan smiled.

"That is acceptable." Mara nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, John and I came up with a simple armour that would better protect my guards if we were attacked." The Lady-Provider smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Ryan questioned.

"It is just a simple metal plate that would cover a mans torso." Mara smiled.

"There will be no need for such armour once our mines are providing a stable income." Stevenson nodded.

"Very well. There is one more matter which I would like to discuss." The Lady added.

"What matter, my lady?" Ryan asked.

"The tower, how long until you have finished repairing it?" Mara replied.

"Well, the tower itself is structually repared. But many power conduits and the surrounding catacomes are in the process of being repaired. Once the catacomes are fully repaired, new towers will be built and eventually we will leave Mara." Ryan informed.

"What will happen to Mara?" The Lady-Provider asked.

"Well, the mining outpost we've started building here will continue to gather resources, Mara will be key to our future. Once we leave this world, it'll continue to serve a purpose." Ryan informed.

"That is good to know. Where will the city go once it leaves here?" Mara questioned.

"The city will go to other worlds to set up new mines and outposts." Stevenson smiled.

"Understandable." Mara nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to. My lady." Ryan bowed slightly before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Ryan stood in one of the few rooms in the tower that was off limits to everyone except him, not that anyone else had ventured into the city since Mara became the Lady-Provider. Stevenson was busy with one of his many projects, designing and building new ships. While he did have access to the full technological knowledge of the Alterra, as well as the small gains made by the Lanteans, he wasn't adept at star ship construction, nor naval warfare. This of course made designing new warships from scratch problematic at best.

He studied the designs that hovered before him in the form of golden holographic schematics. Sections of the ships didn't match, others weren't practical for the design and everything showed his annoying lack of progress.

Stevenson rubbed his forehead in frustration as he continued to stare at the holograms. The Alterra never had a great need for warships and instead designed their ships for other purposes, adding on their advanced weaponry almost as an afterthought. In fact, out of the four memebers of the Great Alliance for Four Races the Alterra were considered the scientific race. While the Asgard along with the Furlings were the warriors and very skilled in the arts of combat, the Nox were the medical and diplomatic race.

The Lanteans had even designed warships in a similar manner to the Alterrans, relying on the vessels advanced technology to overcome the enemy, instead of designing a 'real' warship. Stevenson had enough experiance to know that taking that route in designing and building the Alterran fleet wasn't going to cut it down the road, even if it might be enough to defeat the Wraith in the here and now. This meant that he had to design entirely new warships and the learning curve was not treating him well.

Stevenson blew out a defeated breath and used the mental interface to relay commands. The three mismatch star ship schematics floating in the air disappeared over the circular pedestal. As the new 'file' opened, another design that he had recently finished appeared as a hologram over the pedestal and quickly drifted down. As it reached the solid top of the table sized pedestal, the design quickly shifted from hologram into a materialized creation.

It was a block of nanites. Not quite as small as traditional Replicator cells, but nowhere near as large as the old style block Replicators. These were still microscopic, but they were a much larger and hardier version that were made up mostly of Naquadah, Trinium with only a dash of Neutronium. Unlike normal Replicator cells that relied primarily on the stuff.

Normally he wouldn't have used the power hungry material synthesis technology to create nanites, but the limited amount of raw materials that had been gathered were being devoted solely to the repairs on the city.

The Alterra had relied on outside production bases on the green gate network, such as the ZPM factory, to produce most of their technology. Apart from small items like clothing and food that could be synthesized without too much of a drain on their ZPMs, everything was produced off world. Materializing an entire ship would have sucked ten dry instantaneously. Which was why they were going to have to rely on the surviving Alterran infrastructure spread throughout the galaxies that made up the Ancients' former territory.

What few facilities the Lanteans had built had been constructed on the public gate network and therefore easily discovered and destroyed by the Wraith, if not by the Lanteans themselves to keep their technology from possibly falling into enemy hands.

Only two gate networks had ever been built in Pegasus. The public gates and a limited number of super gates for their slower star ships to move through, only two of which still existed.

All of this meant that he was going to be using his intergalactic frequent traveller miles en mass. Stevenson pulled out a data pad and activated the block of nanites. It slithered apart, expanding in volume into its pre-programmed shape of a petite human female dressed in a trim, dark grey uniform. It stepped down off the pedestal and looked questioningly at Stevenson, yet said nothing. It just batted its long eyelashes and smiled naively.

"Come with me." He ordered in Ancient. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard stood eating some sort of stew at the guard camp. It seemed to feel like a pointless exercize, but John knew the importance of defending the gate. He had been given a brief resbit when he escorted Teyla and the Athosians to a nearby villiage where they would be staying until the city was finished.

He'd returned from the trip to find Devonshire holding target practise with the hunter-guards. He wasn't going to stop her because as far as he was conserned, they needed all the help they could get. It wasn't anything special, but it got the job done. The Marans used a paint made from crushed tree root to decorate for the harvest festival, Laura had merely taken some of the red coloured paint and drawn a X on several tree trunks.

A gust of wind that nearly knocked the bowl out of his grip, startled Sheppard. He turned to find Stevenson and an unknown women stood next to him. Stevenson was doing his freaky mental dialing trick again.

"So, where are you kids off to?" John asked.

"Salvage." Stevenson managed to say without losing focus. The DHD began dialing.

"Cool, can I come?" John asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Ryan replied bluntly.

"Okay, I'll hold down the fort until you get back." John nodded before walking back to watch the guards practise. All 8 chevrons locked followed by all the symbols on the DHD lighting up. The wormhole snapped into place and Stevenson and his companion disappeared through the event horizon. Not a second later, the gate shut down.

* * *

><p>Far off in the Milky Way galaxy, Stevenson and his Replicator companion returned to the "Gate Center" via a gate-jump directly from Mara to the centre's high security yellow gate, the only one of the five inside the space station that would receive incoming wormholes.<p>

As soon as they stepped out of the event horizon Stevenson turned to his Replicator companion.

"On level 30, you will find this stations Energy-Matter convertion facilities. These facilities were used for material synthesis, but since the statons deactiation damage has occured to the power conduits. Assess and repair the conduits. I have no materials for repairs, so canabalize a matter converter bay to gain the needed resources." Stevenson ordered and with a nod, the Replicator disappeared down the hall.

The Alterra were a highly organised people. Even though the City-Ships were ill equip to be self-sufficent, the Gate Center was designed and build to be an independant outpost. The station was fully equip with over ten Energy-Matter convertion factories and each 'factory' held four matter converter bays. So one bay, temporarily dismantled, would affect the stations total outpost of resources.

Ryan had calculated that effectivily builing a City-Ship, would require only a single factory operating for a week at full capacity. This was of course required a huge amount of power, but the stations solar box reactors were designed for this very purpose.

Stevenson walked up to the control room to continue his review of the stations inoperable systems. Several of the secondary control functions and a few primary systems were either destroyed or degraded. But once the Replicator was finished with repairs, Stevenson would order it to use the matter converters in one of the factories to create enough raw materials to make it possible to fuel the replication process.

Once the replicating was complete, he could return to Mara with the one-hundred or so Replicators and have them assist the nanite swarms in reparing and uncovering the city.

* * *

><p>Richard Woolsey was stood on a balcony looking out over San Fransisco bay. Ever since Stevenson and Sheppard had hijacked the city and revealed it to the world, international relations had surprisingly grown stronger. Countries all around the globe, apart from a handful of middle easten states, had agreed to IOA membership. Woolsey didn't doubt for a second that each country had it's own agenda, but it was a step towards planetary peace.<p>

Woolsey was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Colonel Samantha Carter join him. Sam just stood there and looked out at the recently docked naval ships that were berthed at the city for different reasons. Now that 'the cat was our of the bag', as O'Neill had put it, the IOA had agreed that they no longer needed to cloak the city. Instead they'd thought up a practical use for the grounded city-ship. They were going to use Atlantis as a port that catered exclusivly to IOA members naval assets.

At this moment, the aircraft carriers USS Nimitz and USS John C. Stennis were using newly built struts on the north pier to dock with the city, while their cruiser escorts were patrolling the harbour. The only other IOA member vessels schedualed to arrive at Atlantis was the HMS Illustrious and HMS Bulwark after completing a Nato exercise in northern Norway.

Even though the city didn't store the supplies needed by aircraft carriers, Asgard beaming technology had solved the problem. There were rumours floating around, that Atlantis would be leaving Earth soon to be used as the first official colony. With the SGC offworld bases nothing more than small outposts, Earth needed to expand into the galaxy and properly settle on worlds. Part of this 'colonisation effort', was the complete and unconditional transfer of technology to IOA nations.

Even though the technologies gained by the SGC were revolutionary and potentially dangerous, the IOA wouldn't be sharing the marvels unless they were completely confident with thier hidden safeguards. But all of that wasn't due to begin until Atlantis had been filled to the brim with what they needed to build a colony.

"Quite a sight, isn't it." Sam said, forcing a smile.

"Yes, I just finished going over the planned changes." Woolsey nodded.

"What did you think?" Samantha asked, leaning against the rail.

"I understand the reasons for the changes, but I can't shake the feeling that we'll be destroying the beauty of Atlantis when proceed." Richard explained, struggling to articulate his thoughts.

"I know what you mean. I'll be the one supervising the 'refit' and I know it'll never look the same." The Colonel sighed.

"What do you think about all this? Truthfully?" Woolsey asked, lowering his voice.

"I knew the Army and Navy wanted to join the Air Force exploring the Galaxy, but they've managed to convince the President and IOA to completly transform Atlantis into a mobile factory. They basically want Atlantis to become an Interstellar supply depot with complete self-sufficiency. They're using my theory on Energy-Matter convertion programming, for the Asgard beaming system, to eliminate the need for mining. All they'll need to do it keep the power on and now they have Naquadah reactors, that won't be a problem." Sam spat.

"On a positive note, it will mean that Atlantis will never need a resupply from Earth ever again. The city will be able to build a new colony in weeks instead of months." Richard pointed out.

"But to what end? Will the city constantly be flying all around the galaxy to build new colonies? We all know the ZPM won't last long enough to make a return trip to Earth. The city will be stuck on the colony until we figure out how to build ZPMs or develop a new power source." Sam argued.

"I thought you were looking into using Asgard Neutrino-Ion generators as a viable replacement for the ZPMs." Richard said, puzzled.

"We are, but Asgard generators are so large that it would take years for us to build a single prototype. I have a team searching through schematics and designes in the computer core aboard the Odyssey, looking for faster construction methods but so far they've not had any hits." Sam sighed.

"Well, if Atlantis can at least build one colony for Earth, it'll be the beginning of a new era." Woolsey smiled. Two 302s zoomed past on a routine midday arieal patrol.

* * *

><p>Ryan smiled to himself was the screen displayed sensor data from the outpost that he'd just dialed from the Gate-Center. He'd spent the last hour searching through what was left of the Alterran inferstructure, to see what he could salvage. Most of the outposts he'd checked were mountains of rubble, with three being intact enough for a salvage effort to be attempted. But the sensor data was being sent from a facility that Ryan knew would still be operational.<p>

The data, however, displayed something that shocked Ryan. It was something he had to see for himself. Abandoning the console he'd been stood at for three hours, Ryan moved towards the gate and disappeared through the event-horizon. The Alterran then found himself on a platform with a walkway leading off to the control tower. The darkness that surrounded him was held back by the two rows of lighting that stood like guardians along the walkway.

The two rows of lights that stemed up from the walkways rails guided Ryan to the control tower. Upon entering the towers elevator, the whole tower blossomed with light. Sending a metal command, Ryan watched as the lift began to climb to the control room. If the facilities lighting had been active, Ryan would no doubt have enjoyed the view that lay beyond the glass panels that showed the walkway he'd just left.

As he reached the top, the doors behind him opened to show a control room with the same design features as Atlantis' control area. After entering the room properly, a hum indicated that the sensors had detected his DNA and began the power up process. Consoles and displays flashed to life as the rooms lighting grew in brightness. Without touching a single interface, commands began to fill the closest display screen.

The text suddenly stopped and then the entire facility sprang to life. Lights finally showed what layed beyond the Stargate walkway and the control tower. Four massive berths streched out from the control tower. These docks isn't what had surprised Ryan, it was the Cargo ships that sat in two of them, that had surprised the Alterran.

One of the two ships had huge scortch marks and potholes in her hull. Ryan found this intreging as Alterran Cargo ships were nothing more than Puddle Jumpers the size of Aurora-class warships. They were used as automated and cloakable cargo haulers that were designed to simply deliver cargo and return to their assigned supply depot. They couldn't survive a fighter squadron, let alone something powerful enough to cause that much damage.

Accessing the docks log copies, Ryan found his answer. These ships were ghost ships that had been found floating in space, they were survivours from the Furling-Alterran War. No doubt the ships internal defence routines were still programmed to activate upon detecting Furling DNA. These ships were a true piece of Alterran history, old ships of the line, ships that stood in defence of human worlds all across the galaxy. It seemed fitting that these ships would one day be in a simular role.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan stood looking out over the valley below on some world in Pegasus. Ryan couldn't help but think about Mara. Lemuria, the name of the City/Ship, was looking better by the day. With the Replicators and nanite swarms, the city would be ready to leave Mara in a week or two.

Stevenson despiratly needed the city flying around to acomplish more of his plans. He needed more mining outposts, off of the gate network, to finally have the foundations of a supply chain that would fuel the beginnings of the Empire.

As well as Lemuria nearing completion and the Gate-Center now fully operational while the two refitted cargo haulers would take three months of repairs until Ryan could include them in his plans. But Ryan needed operational ships now, and not just in Pegasus.

The fireball to the north caught his attension. The red, orange and yellow streaked across the blue sky creating a beautiful sight to behold.

"Right on time." Ryan smiled. As the friction from atmospheric entry lessened, the outline of a ship could be seen through the blazing shields. The Travellers had arrived. The ships slowed it's decent and the flames from entry disapated.

Stevenson watched as the ship came to a complete stop and lowered itself into a clearing several miles away. The trees surrounding the landing site swayed violently in the created gust. Ryan zoomed off with his Alterran speed to meet the vessel and her commander. Kicking up mud and leaves, Ryan stopped just infront of the tree line.

With a loud hissing noise, the ramp leading to and from the ship lowered. As the thick metal walkway achieved touchdown, the airlock leading into the ship snapped open. Ryan watched as a young, brown haired women walked down the ramp.

"Larin, I am Ryan Stevenson of the Alterra." Stevenson smiled.

"I know who you are, we got your message. What do you want?" Larin asked, cautious.

"I need your help." Ryan stated, plainly.

Colonel Steven Caldwell stood looking out at the stars from the bridge of his ship. The Daedalus was the second interstellar vessel built by Earth and she had achieved a great deal since her launch. She had survived the Wraith, Asurans and the Pegasus Asgard. The honoured vessel and her crew had seen a few refits and upgrades since her launch, but the current upgrades were some of the most chaotic.

Steven enjoyed looking out at space from his bridge. He'd started doing it more and more during his assignment to Earth Orbital Defence. All of the X-304's were currently in the Sol. System undergoing refits or repairs. The Sun Tzu and Apollo were currently the only two vessels that were in need of repair, while the George Hammond was the only other ship receiving the upgrades.

There were rumours that two of the X-304's would be sent with Atlantis to defend any colonisation attempt the city made. Even though Sol. Patrol was boring and peaceful, Steven constantly hoped for something to happen. If not here in Sol, then somewhere else that would require a 304 to be dispached. He knew his crew was wishing for the same.

"Sir, I'm detecting a hyperspace window forming." Major Marks informed, grabbing Caldwell's attension.

"Raise shields and prepare weapon systems. Inform the Odyssey." Steven ordered. The klaxons blared and signalled the crew to report to their battle stations.

"Yes sir. Shields and weapons are ready." Marks informed.

"Good. Any idea who we're dealing with?" Caldwell asked, looking at his Weapons Officer.

"It's a Goa'uld Cargo Ship. They're using a Jaffa IDC." Marks reported.

"Hail them." The Colonel ordered.

"No need sir, they're hailing us." Marks stated.

"Put 'em up." Steven nodded. The large screen to Caldwell's left changed from a diagnostic of the ship, into an image of Teal'c.

"Teal'c, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Steven smiled. He'd met the Jaffa during a brief visit to Atlantis, they'd both enjoyed each others company and war stories.

"Colonel Caldwell, it is good to see you once more. I come bearing urgent news for your President." Teal'c said, monotone. His black, shoulder length hair was held back by some sort of silver hair band that added to his gold necklace that indicated his rank as a councillor in the Jaffa government.

"I'm afraid the President is currently busy with matters of state, but General Laundry had the authority to deal with any urgent matters in his stead." Steven explained.

"Very well, I request to be transported to the SGC to speak with General Laundry." Teal'c stated.

"Alright, land your ship in the port hanger bay and we'll get you to the surface. Just so you know, the SGC has been moved into Atlantis. Which now resides on the planets surface." Steven smiled.

"Thank you, Teal'c out." The proud Jaffa nodded before closing the channel.

"This is your fault. Be careful what you wish for Major." Steven pointed to the Major in jest.

On Mara the night was normally dark and barren, but now Lemauria shone as a beacon of hope to the people that would soon fill her halls as her completed towers emitted light. All of the Maran and Athosian people living in the surrounding villages could see the heavenly light emitted by the City/Ship.

The stargate activated, causing Sheppard and his small defence team to jump up from their positions around the camp fire. The two Replicator guards, that were already stood up, just aimed their weapons at the event horizon.

Relief was felt by the tired and surprised team as Stevenson walked through the gate, accompanied by Larin. The two approached John as more Travellers came through the stargate.

"Abandoning you ship?" John mocked, noticing the number of people exiting the gate.

"No, only a few scientists." Ryan smiled.

"My ship will return to the fleet to report back, before coming here." Larin informed, looking at the city in the distance.

"Well you'll be safe, the Replicators finished the city's new weapon systems this morning." John said, handing Ryan a small pad containing the report.

"Good." Ryan nodded as he checked the progress report.

"What does that mean?" Larin asked, bluntly.

"Basically, Atlantis can strech to fight two hives and win. With these new weapons, Lemauria will be able to fight three or four at a strech. Making this city far more powerful." Sheppard explained.

"Sounds like a Wraith nightmare." Larin joked.

"It will be. Shall we?" Ryan asked, not taking his eyes off of the report.

"Indeed." Larin smiled. The two walked off down the dirt road that led to Lemauria, with the four Traveller scientists following them.

General Hank Laundry was sat at his desk looking over a report from some recent mission. Now that they'd shut down the Pegasus model gate and replaced it with the Milky Way version, gate operations were only just coming back online.

A knock on the door caused the General to throw the report down and jump to his feet to greet a familiar face.

"Teal'c." Laundry beamed.

"General." Teal'c bowed in respect.

"What can I do for you?" Hank asked, knowing that if Teal'c came himself then it couldn't be good.

"I come bearing grave news." Teal'c said, almost disapointed.

"Which is?" Hank quirried.

"The Lucian Alliance is planning an attack on Earth. They've managed to gain new allies to their cause and their technology has already been intergrated into the Alliance." Teal'c explained.

"When can we expect this attack?" Hank asked.

"I do not know. My source is no longer responsive, I fear he was detected and killed." Teal'c admitted, upset.

"Can we expect any help from the Jaffa?" Laundry questioned.

"We can do nothing. Currently our ships are being engaged by an Alliance advance. Chulak, Erebus and Dar Eshkalon are all being attacked. We have relief ships en route from Dakara, but they may not arrive in time. Chulak is one of our most populated worlds, Erebus is one of few planets with ship building facilties and Dar Eshkalon is one of our major farming worlds. If these worlds fall, the Nation may never recover." Teal'c explained.

"Well do what you can. If we repel the Alliance, we'll send ships to help liberate or hold your worlds. We're still trying to get a handle on things now that the whole world knows about the exsistance of Aliens. The President is putting together a speech and we'll soon be able to bring out planets might to battlefields across the Galaxy." Hank smiled.

"I hope that day comes soon. I have seen small teams of Tau'ri destroy entire armies and if what O'Neill told me is true, the Tau'ri would truly be undefeatable." Teal'c nodded.

Ryan and Larin stood infront of the holographic display that showed their progress in designing the new Traveller Mother ship. The golden design hovered above their heads and slowly turned to show the blueprints from all angles. Equal in size and fire power to a Wraith Hive ship, the new vessel would be a key asset in the war to come.

"Are you happy with the final designs?" Ryan asked looking at Larin.

"What will she be capible of doing?" Larin asked, in awe of the glowing outline.

"Everything any other vessel can. The only feature that is unique to this ship, is the onboard shipyard." Stevenson nodded.

"What will we be able to build with this onboard shipyard?" Larin questioned, still in awe.

"Anything, as long as the materials needed are provided. Ships, ground vehicals, buildings and anything else you require." Ryan said while sending a neural command to zoom into the Shipyard area.

"Apart from ships, we don't have designs for anything else. We've never needed them." Larin admitted.

"I'll include several Lantean designs for such things. It is my hope that the Travellers will become a close ally and help protect this galaxy while I move on to others of equal importance." Stevenson explained continuing to look at the ships design.

"Are you saying that other galaxies are under threat?" Larin asked, focusing on the Alterran.

"Not all, but some are." Ryan anwsered, cryptically.

"Just great." Larin joked, throwing her hands up in the air. 


	4. Chapter 4

John Sheppard stood in front of a large, horse drawn wagon carrying sacks of grain. He'd been helping back up the Athosians/Marans settlements and relocating the population into Lemuria.

He'd had many arguements with traders and farmers, all wanting the same thing as the man he was currently squabbling with.

"For the last time. You don't need to bring food or water, the city has plenty for everyone." John explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"But I'm a merchant and these are my stores! What happens if the city runs low on food? Where will people go? They'll go to who ever has the food to sell." The middle age man defended.

"The city will never run low on food. The Ancestor has seen to that. He assures me that bringing anything that isn't personal or sentimental is not necessary." Sheppard countered.

"But how can you be sure?" The merchant asked.

"Fine, take them to the city. But they stay in your room and I'll inform the Ancestor that you wish to talk to him." John said, defeated and frustrated.

"Thank you." The man smiled.

John watched as the merchant and his wagon disappeared down the path towards the city. He missed combat and needed to shot something soon. He hated running interference for Stevenson while he was away. The sooner he could fight the Wraith, the better.

Ryan always felt bad leaving John with so much to do, but his current task was urgent. He was currently sitting in a puddle jumper trying to locate the Pegasus branch of the Asgard. He'd been communicating with them via an old alliance device, that he was sure they'd have and his hunch was correct.

Stevenson had arranged to meet in order to discuss a treaty. But part of the treaty made Ryan uneasy. The part where he'd be helping them to create an army of genetic warriors called the Einherjar, made him very uneasy indeed.

He didn't want to give any race enough power to wage war, but the treaty stated that this army would be only used to fight the Wraith. Ryan knew that once the Wraith were defeated, the Asgard wouldn't stop there. The Einherjar would be used to fight any race that was considered a major threat, be it to the Asgard or to the Alterra.

The sensors beeped, indicating the formation of a hyperspace window. Ryan watched as three upgraded Asgard cargo ships were spat from the blue tear in space.

The middle ship appraoched the puddle jumper and consumed it in one of the empty cargo bays. Ryan watched the events unfold and stood up as the jumper touched down in the cargo bay. He straightened his garment and walked to the rear of the small ship.

Ryan heard a gentle tap on the closed ramp and smiled. Using his telekinesis, he activated the controls and lowered the ramp to reveal three Asgard. Two wore refitted Alterran space suites, while the leader was wearing nothing like traditional Asgard.

"Alterra, I am Hel of the Asgard. We have been expecting you." Hel bowed his head in respect.

"Hel, I am Ryan Stevenson of the Alterra. I am truly humbled to be in your presence." Ryan stated, bowing.

"Shall we?" Hel asked, indicating the direction of their destination.

"Thank you." Ryan nodded. He and Hel walked off towards one of the many cargo bay access doors that led to the rest of the ship. As they approached the door, a biometric scanner detected Hel and the door unlocked and swung open.

"I see you have made many improvements since your time in Pegasus." Ryan said, indicating towards the scanner.

"The upgrades have been, necessary." Hel nodded, some greif in his voice.

"I understand that as part of the new treaty, I am to help you improve your Einherjar project. What is it you require help with?" Stevenson asked as they passed down halls and past open doors.

"The Einherjar project is our attempt at creating a race of warriors meant for nothing more than to defeat the Wraith. Our newest batch is promising, showing a 15% increase in genetic stability when compared to the last test batch." Hel explained.

"Overall stability?" Ryan asked as he ducked under a pipe of some kind.

"83% overall." Hel replied.

"83%, why so low?" Stevenson continued with the questions.

"Because, all the traits the Einherjar are required to have causes their designed brains to overload and leaving them in a vegitative state." Hel explained.

"Have you tried decreasing the amount of traits?" Ryan asked, realising how stupid his question was seconds after saying it.

"That is not an option. To be a warrior, one must have many abilities. It is simply not efficient to have soldiers that are capible of firing a weapon. They need to be strong and agile while maintaining the ability to shoot the enemy precisely." Hel explained, growing annoyed.

"Very well. What about cybernetic agmentation?" Ryan offered.

"Promising." Hel agreed.

In a dark and gloomy room a lone Wraith sat at what appeared to be a computer terminal. His long, white and tatty hair was arranged in plats or stood alone as it flowed down his back. The brown and black 'leather' clothing appeared to also be a bit worse for wear. White text, in the Wraith language, scrolled across the screen of the computer console that provided the only light in the room.

The Wraith known only as Defiant looked over his supply list. The Wraith stopped at a certain section of the list and screamed in anger. He slammed his fists down onto the grey metallic table.

Since his return to Pegasus under a year ago, the Wraith had tried to find his alliance. He had abandoned his mission to locate Earth and opted to rejoin his alliance. But his alliance was no more.

Many had been destroyed during the brief but effective period that the other Wraith called the 'Attero device' was operational. Those that had survived were either picked off by rival Hives or by the damned ships from Earth.

This small research facility, twenty Warrior Drones and a single cruiser was all that remained of his power. He had hoped that he could work his way into a new alliance of Hives, but there weren't many left. A total of nineteen Hives remained with only thirty cruisers being used as protectors. Defiant had a plan though, he always had a plan. Being on the outer edge of the Pegasus galaxy, Todd had detected a sub-space message being sent from the Void between Pegasus and the Milky Way.

It was a request from a Lord Trais who was seeking an audience. The message wasn't meant for anyone in particular, but any other Wraith wouldn't have detected the weak signal. Defiant had replied to the message giving coordinates of a planet where his cruiser was sent to rendezvous with this unknown Trais. He had guessed that it might be an Lantean trap, but at this point he had nothing left to lose.

Ryan sat in Lemuria's control chair. With the main lights dimmed, the blue light from the platform illuminated the whole room in a blue aura. The Alterran focused as he ran the needed final checks of all the citys systems and began powering the massive stardrive. He used the powerful sensors as his eyes and could virtually see the city beginning it's ascent into the sky.

All throughout the city, Marans, Athosians and a handful of Travellers watched out of windows or on video feed displays as the city climbed into the clouds. The activated silver shields would protect the city from anything, as long as power was availible and right now there was plenty.

The ride to orbit was smooth, save for a small shake from atmospheric exit. The city orbited Mara for a few minutes before her hyperdrive was activated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Orillia, Pegasus Galaxy

Hel of the Asgard remnant in Pegasus is stood in his lab onboard his vessel the Helheim. He was one of the best genetic scientists the Asgard had left. He had spent the last few years developing the Einherjar soldiers from Wraith, Human and Asgard DNA. But until recently the Asgard didn't have the resources to arm their soldiers that would fight the Wraith. They had been working with the Alterran Stevenson to rebuild the Asgard race.

Ryan had bought them to Orillia and given them access to all of the Asgard knowledge that he had been provided. The shipyards, weapon factories and mines were old Asgard technology, but they were still efficent and were working non stop to build ships, create weapons and dig up raw materials for their war effort.

Hel was soon going to escort the second Battle Group to begin fighting the Wraith. The first fleet was engaging several Wraith cruisers and a Wraith Hive on the other side of the Galaxy. Hel was going to try and claim a Wraith outpost that was suppose to be researching shield technology. This was dangerous for the Asgard as shield tech was their only advantage. So Hel and the Einherjar were going to destory it for the betterment of the Asgard.

Todd was stood in the conference room that he had chosen for his meeting with John Sheppard. A few minutes ago his Cruiser had returned with the small lantean vessel that was so typical of Sheppard.

A small transport had launched from Cruiser and landed several meters away from the main entrance. Todd had yet to receive news from his guards.

Todd snaps out of his deep thought as the large doors open at the other end of the room. Sheppard, dressed in his normal garments and an unknown human dressed in Lantean atire entered with two Wraith escorts. Todd telepathically dismissed the guards and looked to John.

"Hi Todd." John smiled smugly.

"John Sheppard." Todd bowed his head slightly.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is Ryan Stevenson and he's an Ancient." John said, indicating to the other man. After a few seconds Todd burst into laughter.

"You know how to amuse, Sheppard." Todd laughed.

"I wasn't telling a joke." John said in all seriousness.

"The Ancients died millenia ago. It is inpossible for one to ahve surived the war." Todd said, angered.

"I'm from the race that created the Lanteans you fought ten-thousand years ago. I am Alterra." Ryan said stepping forward.

"Even if what you say is true, there is no way to prove it. So, what is it you offer in return for our military assistance?" Todd asked sitting down at the table.

"In return for your assistance, I will rid you of your one weakness." Ryan said sitting down opposite Todd.

"Our need to feed." Todd nodded.

"Yes, you have lost much since your return to Pegasus. You scavenge humans from other alliances terratory. This world and the Cruiser is all you have left. I offer the chance to become a new species. You will maintain your current abilities except the need to feed on humans will no longer exsist. Some minor changes to your appearance will be the only exterior changes." Ryan explained.

"Are you aware that the last time we attempted this, the results weren't as predicted?" Todd asked, looking straight into Ryans eyes.

"I do. But that was because the last time this was explored, the serium was based on the princible of adding human atributes into the Wraith geneome. My gene theropy will resequence your DNA and remove the need to feed on humans." Ryan explained.

"There is something your not telling me." Todd said, skeptical.

"Two catches exsist." John chimed in.

"The first is ovbious, you'll need to grow your own food like the humans do. But we'll provide you with several agricutural schematics." Ryan reassured.

"And the other?" Todd asked.

"Because your DNA will be different to the Wraith norm, your organic technology will no longer respond to you. You'll need to abandon certian organic technologies." Ryan explained.

"I see." Todd replied.

"Your new ships will have to be based on organic/synthetic hybrids. The upside to this is that your ships will be more resiliant and most of your technological weaknesses won't be present." Ryan informed.

"Of course. Will we still be able to use biological computer technology?" The worried Wraith asked.

"Yes, I see no problem with those aspects of Wraith technology. It's only main technologies like ship growth, regeneration, organic power conduits and hibernation chamber won't be possible for you."

"Why not?" John asked, confused.

"Because all of those systems require a Wraith to give parts of itself to fuel them. As for the hibernation systems, when a Wraith enters the chambers, the Wraith and ship exchange everything from waste to thoughts. It is our most complicated technology." Todd explained.

"I'll bet." John said, getting a headache from thinking about what that implied.

"So if we do this, we would have to build our ships by hand?" Todd asked, worried.

"Yes, you will. But we can again give you examples and designs for technologies that will increase the speed of ship production." Ryan reassured, again.

"Then I agree. In exchange for military assistance, you will provide technologies and remove our dependance on humans." Todd nodded, standing.

"Not so fast. There is something we want in exchange for the technology we'll be giving you." John said, slowing the Wraith down.

"What?" Todd questioned.

"We require all information you have in your ships database." Ryan answered.

"By that I assume you mean technological schematics, starcharts and anything else that'll help you defeat the Wraith?" Todd asked.

"It does." John nodded.

"Then you shall have it." Todd smiled.

P2X-3R8, Pegasus Galaxy

Hel was stood on the bridge of the Helheim. The Asgard were in their full battle armour. The Asgard Frigate and two Einherjar frigates were in hyperspace, heading to the Wraith world. The three ships exited hyperspace in orbit of the desert world and began firing at the single Wraith Cruiser that stood as the planets guardian.

"Order the Einherjar to launch fighters and begin sending forces to the planets surface. We will deal with the Wraith ship." Hel ordered one of his officers. Small fighters launched from the elongated arrow shaped vessels and zoomed towards the Wraith cruiser. The two Einherjar frigates headed to their landing sites on the planet as fast as their twin engine design would allow.

The Helheim fired its long range plasma cannons at the Wraith cruiser. Deadly accurate golden bolts slammed into the forward sections of the Wraith cruiser. The Wraith ship returned the favour firing six blue bolts at the Asgard frigate. Most of the blue weapons fire miss, but the few that didn't slammed into the golden shields. Suddenly, the Einherjar fighters are within range and begin firing their green rapid fire plasma guns at the large Wraith Cruiser. Hundreds of green dots impacted against the Wraith organic hull causing little damage.

The Wraith cruiser launched its Darts to intercept the unknown fighters and if possible to intercept incoming fire. The Darts were unfortunately less manoeuvrable than the Einherjar fighters and were quickly overpowered by the genetic super soldiers. But the Helheim fighters left orbit and headed into the atmosphere to begin providing aireal support. Golden bolts from the Helheim smacked into the Wraith cruiser with tremendous force causing explosions to rip across the impacted sections of hull. Within minutes the Wraith cruiser was nothing more than an expanding debris field.

The two Einherjar Arrow-class frigates were now on final approach to thier landing sites several miles from the Wraith outpost. As they touch down, dust and sand is kicked up by the powerful engines. Several of the fighters that were now flying over for protection, moved off to intercept an incoming Wraith dart squadron. The other half of fighters maintained their vigilant watch.

The two frigates open up their lower hanger bays and ramps lower to the sandy surface. Einherjar fighters, dominating the sky above, began firing their weapons into the upper levels of the Wraith facility. The gate activated so that no Wraith could escape the slaughter that was to come. The frigates release their several flood of Einherjar soldiers to attack of the Wraith facility.

The hundreds of Einherjar soldiers poured into the Wraith research facility like a tide of death. With no external guards or defence platforms, the Einherjar soldiers had no problem with entering the massive outpost. The upper levels of the facility were open and easy to move through, but it would get harder as they got deeper.

Hel stood in his battle armour at the front of the force. They had only taken the first level, now it would get trickier.

"Commander, gather you group and follow me." Hel said in Asgard to the green skinned soldier.

"Yes sir." The Einherjar commander nodded. Hel led them to one of the internal transporters and pressed one of the lower levels. Each Asgard General had an objective that combined would mean they had captured the largest and most important sections of the facility. Hel himself had to try and locate the labs where the shield research was underway.

The doors to the transporter opened and Wraith soldiers and a single commander stood behind a barricade that blocked off the hallway.

"Attack, clear the way." Hel ordered through his battle suit. The Asgard General drew his plasma pistol and fired a golden round at the Wraith. The Einherjar took cover behind pillars or on corners and fired their green plasma weapons at the Wraith position while Wraith stun weapons were having no affect on the genetically modified Einherjar.

The white haired Wraith commander began to retreat leaving the three surviving Wraith soldiers to hold back the powerful enemy. The blue energy slamed into the Asgard battle suit with no affect. Hel used his targeting system and fired three golden energy bolts that slammed into the forehead of each Wraith soldier. The force of the weapons caused the now limp bodies to fall backwards to the ground, eliminating their opposition.

Hel led the way into the first lab. No surprise that the organic bulkhead was sealed shut.

"Commander, set a charge." Hel ordered. The Einherjar with the three red bars on his uniform didn't say a word, he just pulled out a circular object and placed it at the top of the door. The Einherjar commander activated the charge after taking several steps back.

The circular object began to heat up and melt the door. After a few seconds a gapping hole replaced the door. Hel entered the abandoned laboratory and tried to locate the research crystals.

Typical of Wraith design, a single main console surrounded by two others with a large open area in the middle of the lab. Hel walked over to the main console and activated it. It had been wiped completely. This meant that the Wraith must have taken it.

"Commander, move out." Hel ordered as he headed for the door. This was going to be a long mission.

Defiant stood in front of his small outpost with two Wraith guards. He had just recieved word that Lord Trais' ship had arrived in orbit. He looked at the sky as an ugly grey transport and two Wraith darts came downwards from space. The dull grey ship had no visable engines, but it somehow flew. The ship landed about ten meters from Defiant. The Wraith watched as three humans in grey clothes departed the ship and walked upto Defiant.

"I am Defiant." The Wraith bowed his head slightly.

"Defiant, I am Lord Trais. Thank your for providing us with your coordinates." The human in the centre, who wore the cloak while the other two didn't, nodded.

"Welcome to my world." Defiant said.

"Thank you. Now, tell me of this galaxy." Trais ordered.

"What do you wish to know human?" Defiant asked, tempered.

"Everything you know." Trais replied.

"You need not know anything human!" Defiant snarled. The Wraith lunged with his arm streched. But before his hand met Trais' chest, he felt pain shoot through his entire body. He dropped to the floor and looked up to see Trais' guards aiming their strange weapons at him.

"You will tell me everything you know and you shall be obedient." Trais smiled. The man raised his right hand towards Defiant and activated a strange device that was strapped to his palm. All Defiant felt was pain as the orange light hit his head.

As Hel and his squad of Einherjar made their way to the transporter to search the lower levels, they were stopped by another Asgard commander.

"Hel, we have encountered a problem." The masked Asgard commander said.

"As have I. This lab did not comtain the Shield research. I am heading to the lower levels to seek it." Hel informed.

"That is not possible. One of our prisoners revealed that a Hive departed this world a day ago taking with it most of the facilities research. That is why we have encountered very little resistance." The commander explained.

"They knew we were coming?" Hel asked, puzzled.

"So it would appear." The suit nodded.

"Very well. Evacuate our forces and destory the facility from orbit. We must return to Orillia and plan our next step." Hel ordered.

"Yes General." The Asgard nodded and headed back to his squad. Hel already knew what the High Council would do, they would order a continuation of hit and run attacks until more forces where avalible. Hel just hoped that those forces were ready before the Wraith unlocked shield technology. 


End file.
